When Green Meets Grey
by yours.truly.dee
Summary: Percy has moved to a new community from the outer regions. He has been accepted quicker than expected in the society. His life is filled with ignorant bliss of what the society really is. However, when green meets grey, he finally discovers the truth. Follow him along his journey of love, friendship, and problems to find out the truth. Dystopian Literature, AU.
1. Chapter One- The Arrival

**Title:** _When Green Meets Grey _

**Summary:** _Percy has moved to a new community from the outer regions. He has been accepted quicker than expected in the society. His life is filled with ignorant bliss of what the society really is. However, when green meets grey, he finally discovers the truth. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot of this story._

**A/N: **_This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy & stick around (: The characters will be a bit out of character from the books as this is a totally different universe with a different plot. I will try my best my very best. This is a dystopian themed story and some chapters will be quite robotic and futuristic. _

**ღღღ**

**Chapter One: **_The Arrival _

**Percy POV **

_Bing!_ The airship had come to a halt and we finally arrived at our destination. After the long trip from the regions to Unit Four, all I want to do is lay on a nice comfy bed. The luggage port had opened on command and I grabbed my luggage and helped my mother as well. The thought of moving here had been a bit weird, but hopefully I will conform to this new lifestyle. In the outer regions all we did was work and load ships and goods, but my mom finally got tired of that lifestyle and we had made our way to Unit Four. I didn't really know much about the provinces, but hopeful I won't be that dumb new kid that everyone targets.

"Percy?" My mother gently nudged, "Hurry, the monorail is almost at the station and thats the only one for the next two hours."

"Oh, sorry mom," I grinned at her sheepishly, I usually get lost in my thoughts and zone out. My mom just chuckled to herself and we hurried to the station.

Even though we were rushing, I got to see the look of this new city. It seemed as if everything was so modern and organized. The airship buildings and stands were all neatly designated and it seems as if everything was organized to be perfect. So unlike the outer regions. I gulped, I wasn't the most organized person in the world.

My mother noticed my uneasiness and patted my shoulder lovingly. I smiled down at her and she returned the favor. I absolutely love my mother and I'm not afraid to show it. She has done so much for me and I have yet to do so for her. Without our mother and son actions however, it would seem as if we weren't even family. My mother has warm brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She has crinkles around her eyes when she laughs or even smiles. I, on the other hand, take after my father. I have a muscular build from working all those hours in the sun as well as an even tan. My jet black hair and sea green eyes don't give a hint that I am related to my mother.

"All passengers, monorail six is now at station," A loud speaker announced. Not even a split second later, a train zoomed into view and halted. Talk about being punctual. I bit my lip, that was another skill I lack.

I grabbed my bags, as well as my mother's. The monorail was quite roomy, unlike the crowded trains back home. The luggage port was wide open and I was able to easily place our belongings in there. We took our seats and the smooth hour ride began.

**ღღღ**

I sighed in relief as I pulled our luggages out of the transportation car. Finally, we arrived at our assigned home unit. The seven hour trip to this Unit had tired me out as well as the monorail ride. The jet lag finally got to me. My mother had the home card in her hand and slid it in, opening the grand doors. I had placed the bags down gently by the door. Obviously, they had quite the architecture in this place. All the furniture had come with the house and I whistled appreciatively. The society had catered this house to our personalities. The main furniture and stuff was white but it was trimmed with different shades of green and blue adding a nice touch.

My mom patted my shoulder yet again and smiled at our new home. My father would be joining us in a couple of weeks, he had to get his ships goods to Unit 7 first.

"Percy, go get some rest," my mother said softly, "your assigning is tomorrow."

I nodded and headed to the long spiral stairway. There were only three rooms at the top; my parents, another bathroom, and my room. It was a no brainer where my room was. It had the words Perseus on the door. I internally groaned, I hated my full name. However, I can't help that it is what it is.

The minute I had stepped into the room, I had taken off my clothing articles and into my undergarments. All I wanted to do now was take a long nap before I would help my mom settle in. I drifted off to slumber and my mind was whisked away by darkness.

**ღღღ**

I grunted as I lifted the last of the kitchenware into the cooking area. All those china plates weigh a lot and I would be dead if I were to break even one. These plates were artifacts that the society had let us keep. They are an extremely rare find in the provinces and even the regions. They are a piece of the outside world and what used to be our land. I think I learned about it in history, it was one of the few units I payed attention to. Before the society took over, the world was pure chaos. It still was, but our communities are protected from those areas of the world. Our land used to be what was called North America. Now it is known as the Confederation of Conformity. Nobody knew what it meant and our curriculum did not include us being taught the meaning. It seems as if no one knew the word and it would remain that way.

I shook my head as I wandered in my thoughts. I was getting off topic yet again. Raking through my mind, I tried to find bits of information from that unit that I had learned. I remembered how chaotic it was before the society took over this "North America" place.

**(A/N: **_**The next paragraph is actually my perspective of this world today, just in Percy's characters mind. haha**_**) **

My teacher had told us about it all. Even though a large majority stood steadfast in their morals, many people had become sucked in to what surrounded them. Teenagers, like myself, were exposed to many things. A large majority had forgotten about using proper language and grammar, which was strictly reinforced nowadays. Some went out and about doing unheard of actions such as these so called "drugs" or "drinking". We were even showed the clothes that some of them wore. It sickened me. Some of these boys, that are my age, wore their pants sagging down with no shame of showing their undergarments. Some girls had wore these atrocious items. They had showed off too much skin and it sickened me that they would disrespect themselves like that. Don't even get me started on how the behavior was. Mr. Smith had said their disrespect had become unbelievable. They spoke up when they want and said what they want, backing up their motives with this "freedom of speech" act. They had the ordasity to disrespect their parents, the very people that brought them into this world.

The very thought of that had caused my fist to clench in frustration. My mother meant the world to me and there was no way I would even think about disrespecting her or my father. No matter what freedom I have or what they do to me. They had given me my life and I was thankful for that.

By the end of my thoughts, I had taken a look around the kitchen area. I smiled in approval, somehow I managed to unload and unpack everything while getting lost in my mind. _Job well done. _

Now that I did my part, I decided to head to my room early. After all, my Assigning would be tomorrow. Probably the most important day of being in the community. It would be a dishonor to be late and unpresentable at your Assigning. My mother had everything laid out in the closet port. It was on a vault hanger to make sure it wouldn't get ruined. It had been my grandpa's and my father's dress garments. Soon, it would be mine as well. The Assigning means a lot to this community, it can bring great honor or great shame. Some see it as a nuisance, while others faint from anxiety. i don't know how I feel about this yet, but for sure I knew I had to impress. The Assigning will basically plan out the rest of our lives. I had went into my room and sat on my bed to relax. I had already used my view screen hours and my communication device was somewhere in the luggages. I dimmed the lights and closed my eyes, thinking about my thoughts earlier. I felt my self drifting into sleep, but not without one final thought that had made its way in my mind.

_I don't even know what to make of my life and I hope my assigning will help me do so. _

**ღღღ**

**A/N: **_Well there you go. I hope you've enjoyed and that you favorite, follow, and review for more! See you next time with a new chapter _


	2. Chapter Two- A Quick Glance

**Title:** _When Green Meets Grey _

**Summary:** _Percy has moved to a new community from the outer regions. He has been accepted quicker than expected in the society. His life is filled with ignorant bliss of what the society really is. However, when green meets grey, he finally discovers the truth._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot of this story_.

**A/N:** _I'm home sick today, so I decided to write another chapter :D. I just want to thank y'all for the views, favorites, follows, and reviews. It means a lot to me and really keeps me going. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Again, the characters may seem out of it as this is a totally different universe. I'll try to keep to their personalities though. (: _

**ღღღ**

**Chapter Two: **_A Quick Glance_

**Percy POV**

Groggily, I looked at the windows that adorned the room. The curtains automatically open when it's time to wake up, it seems. Interesting, in the outer regions we had to depend on the shouts of sailors and traders to wake us up. I looked at the time from the bedside port screen. 6:45 sharp.

The high school that I will be attending starts at 7:45, giving me an hour to get ready. However, today wasn't an ordinary high school day. Today would be the Assigning so I had to get my schedule, take the tour, maybe meet some new people, and then head home to get ready.

_That's a lot of work._

It annoys me that the day after I arrive I had to dive right into all these events. I walked around my room in hopes of waking myself up a bit. In the regions, I would wake up at around eight and took afternoon classes. Everything in the Unit Provinces seemed so different, much more advanced than in the regions.

I checked the time and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Feeling refreshed, I made my way over to the closet port and chose what clothes I wanted to wear for the day.

_Hmm… They even catered the closets to be filled with clothes that fit us and our style_.

I guess that all the clothes I brought from the regions didn't matter anymore. I chose a blue muscle shirt and some jeans from the vast selection. This closet port thing was amazing, I had all the clothes I could want or need as well as being able to mix in some of my old clothes in the port. I checked to make sure my suit was in there, I wouldn't want to lose that.

**ღღღ**

Breakfast was delivered downstairs and the meal portions were rationed out to fit our lifestyle. As expected, I have a bigger food portion than my mother. It seemed nice that they catered the food to all our needs and delivered it straight to our door. My mother gave me a quick smile and placed the food in front of me.

"Thanks mom," I smiled cheekily at her. She ruffled my hair and laughed.

"Good morning Percy, don't forget to bring your bag. I already know you're quite forgetful," My mom gave me a smile.

I didn't want to talk with my mouth full; I just nodded and gave her a smile. She gestured to the digital time port on the wall. I looked at the port and picked up my pace. It was almost 7:30 and that was when my transportation for school arrived. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag that was set by the door.

The transportation vehicle would arrive at the corner of my street to pick me up. Hopefully, I wasn't the only one at the bus stop. That would be really awkward if I was standing there alone. I doubted I would be alone though. There were plenty of neighbors here and I'm sure one of them was bound to have a teenager in the family.

**ღღღ**

I made my way to the corner and the first thing I saw were electric blue eyes. There was this tall slim girl waiting at the corner as well. She wore this off the shoulder black top. There were silver intricate designs spread throughout the trim. Judging by the way she looks, she seemed to like black a lot. I can feel her eyes scan me as well. Her foot shifted and she made her way over to me.

"Hmm, you must be the newbie. My name is Thalia," She said straightforwardly. I was taken aback by how brave she was.

"Percy, Percy Jackson," I gave her a smile. She gave me a look and finally smiled.

_Well, it seemed as if I've been accepted by her. _

She gestured me to the end of the curb. We made small talk and just chatted about random stuff. Apparently, the school supported any type of activities and sports. Thalia was most interested about archery. She seemed to love it.

After a few minutes, a dark haired boy ran up to the stop.

"Thank the gods, I'm not late," He exclaimed while catching his breath. Thalia gave him a little push and laughed. **(A/N: I don't know if you want thalico, I would really appreciate a review to tell me what y'all think)**

The two seemed close. I kept my hands in my pockets while Thalia introduced me.

"Nico, this is the new kid Percy," Thalia said bluntly with a smirk. I just laughed and Nico gave me a smile. His dark eyes and demeanor didn't really faze me. I think he was expecting me to be awkward around him, but I had no problem with him. He scanned me, just like Thalia did, and he stuck his hand out.

"The name is Nico," He said. I took his hand and gave it a shake.

"Percy, Percy Jackson," I introduced myself. Thalia laughed and Nico smirked. I gave them a grin.  
_If all of the people here are like this, I doubt I'll have a problem getting along with them. _

Before we had time to even chat, a long vehicle zoomed up the corner and opened its doors. It wasn't quite like the buses back home but it was close. It was just fancier and it didn't have the annoyingly bright yellow color. I walked in after Nico and the driver tipped his hat as a greeting.

The interior was definitely different than all the buses back in the regions. Instead of leather seats, there were these plush chairs. It was set up to have four chairs faced each other. Thalia beckoned me over to wear her and Nico were sitting. I sat down and I immediately sunk in the seat. Thalia gave out a laugh and Nico smiled and shook his head. I blushed a little bit but ended up laughing in the end.  
_I didn't know the chair was that comfy. _

**ღღღ**

We talked while the vehicle drove on. Nico was actually easy going once you get past his dark demeanor. Thalia was the loudest and the bluntest out of the three of us. I was just the one that went with the flow of the conversation.

More and more students filed in the vehicle and filled the seats. Some of them eyed me when they walked past. I didn't pay any mind to their looks. Some of the girls giggled about me and some of the guys gave me glances. I didn't really enjoy the attention, but I expected it, being the newbie and all.

"So Percy, where did you move here from?" Thalia questioned. She seemed interested and Nico looked at me as well.

"Well I used to live in the outer regions by the coast. My father is making the last shipments there to Unit Seven and he's going to join us in a week or so," I replied while sinking into the chair.

"Oh that's cool; my dad is in the outer regions too. He's in the west though, not by the coast," Nico just smirked.

"My dad's a prick, but he works with the government. I guess it's nice to have some connections around these provinces," Thalia rolled her eyes about her dad. I chuckled a little and so did Nico.  
I really liked hanging out with them.

The last stop was approaching and then we would be at school. There were only two people at this stop. The guy sat in the back with all the jocks, I didn't pay him any attention, although I did feel his gaze on me a little bit. The girl was quiet and took a seat to herself. She looked up and my eyes connected with her.

I was mesmerized, to be completely honest. Her eyes were deep grey and swirled around. They seemed ever changing and calculating. Like little stormy clouds were placed in her eyes. She broke the gaze and looked out the window. I looked back at Nico and Thalia. They smirked at me together,

"That girl, is Annabeth Chase. Her last name basically describes her," Nico started.

"All the guys that tried to date her were turned down. She keeps to herself but I can tell that she judges every move that this society does. She doesn't seem to like it here but her mom works in the government so she has no say," Thalia promptly finished.

I kept on looking at the girl. She had these honey blonde curls spiraling down her back. She seemed to have a natural tan, unlike some of the girls on the bus. Annabeth seems like a mystery to me, and I don't know if I want to explore that mystery or leave it as it is. However, she was probably the only girl on this vehicle to catch my eye.

**ღღღ**

The vehicle came to an abrupt stop and I looked out the window. I saw a series of white buildings connected to each other with large windows spread throughout the buildings. Just like the rest of the Unit, the school was neat and clean.

I stepped out and was ready to go through my brief introduction to the high school before the Assigning. Thalia and Nico got up and so did I.

We seemed to be going in the same direction.

Hopefully, this day turns out as great as this morning did. Knowing my luck, I wasn't too sure.

**ღღღ**

**A/N: **_Well there you go (:  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, who knows I might have the third one out sooner than later. I really appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I love all the suggestions you give me. Please stay in tune for the next chapter. _


	3. Chapter Three- Starting Out High School

**Title:** _When Green Meets Grey _

**Summary:** _Percy has moved to a new community from the outer regions. He has been accepted quicker than expected in the society. His life is filled with ignorant bliss of what the society really is. However, when green meets grey, he finally discovers the truth._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot of this story_.

**A/N: **_Hey loves, sorry for the long wait on the update. My computer was really pissing me off because every time I would start a chapter it would shut down on me and restart again, so I just had to borrow my aunt's computer LOL. I'm really, really sorry for the lack of updates but I'll try to make it up to you. I am really thankful for all the reviews, views, favorites, and follows. It means the world to me and I hope they keep on coming. Happy June loves and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

**ღღღ**

**Chapter Three: **_Starting Out High School _

**Percy POV **

"Ouch! Thanks Thals, I really appreciate it," Nico muttered sarcastically. Over the course of minutes I figured out that Nico and sarcasm were best friends. Thalia looked over at me apologetically; I think she sensed my uneasiness after Nico's earlier comment.

"Don't worry Percy, you'll do fine on your first day," Thalia shot Nico a glare, "Nico is being a douche as usual."

Nico mockingly put his hand over his heart as if he was hurt and I started cracking up. Thalia had quite the mouth for someone who had a father in the government.

"Aw, Thals, Percy knew I was joking," Nico looked my way. I just nodded and grinned. The whole entire way there we just fooled around with each other and ended up weak from laughter.

**ღღღ**

When we got to the school, I was yet in awe with all the architecture in Unit Four. The school building was this large structure with a complicated yet beautiful combination of white square buildings and columns. It was quite the sight.

Thalia gave me a see you later hug and Nico fist pumped me as we parted. I entered the main doors and followed the arrow shaped sign pointing to the main office. It was really cool that they were so organized and neat here. The outer regions were all about labor and school wasn't really the top priority. I kept on walking down the halls until I reached a large oak door that was neatly labeled: Main Office.

I entered and was blasted by the air-fans and the scent of hmm… freesias. Weird for a main office, I chuckled to myself. The main office matched the rest of the school. The rows of desks were perfectly aligned and the cabinets with files were all neat and tidy. What a surprise.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" A lady at one of the desks greeted me with a plastered smile. I could tell she had this line rehearsed. I mentally rolled my eyes at how fake some people could be. I mean if you don't like your job than choose a different one.

Oh wait… We get assigned our jobs. I mentally sighed, that reminded me of the assigning later on today. We didn't have an assigning in the regions.

"Hello ma'am, I'm the new student Percy Jackson," I sent her a polite smile. She nodded and she pointed me to a clipboard.

"Just fill out your information in the clipboard and I'll have your papers ready by then," the lady responded to me. I nodded and headed to the clipboards, I was obviously supposed to fill out the one labeled: New Students.

All it did ask for was my full name, grade, and age. Simple enough, I chuckled to myself. As I waited for the lady to come back, I allowed myself to be pulled into my thoughts. Thalia and Nico popped into my mind. They were both extremely fun to hang out with and I really hope that there are a lot more people like that in this school. I wasn't really one to make friends back in the regions and with my new life here, I should probably change that. In the regions I was too busy with my work at the port to even care about a social life or friends. I did make a few friends back there though; I wonder how they are doing right now.

I heard someone clear their throat in front of me and I was snapped out of my trance. I smiled sheepishly at the lady and I wondered what she was thinking of my nonsense already. I didn't really like her to be completely honest. She handed me my papers and told me to have a good day.

_Geez, she was really helpful. _

I almost had the urge to roll my eyes at her but I didn't want to be rude. I made sure to look on the name plate before heading out. Hmm… Mrs. Dodds. I couldn't help but think, how did a woman that rude get a husband? I mentally scolded myself for being rude but hey, you can't really blame me.

I looked down at the sheet she gave me, oh geez. I really didn't know what I was doing at all. All I see is a map, my schedule, and some locker info. So basically, I'm screwed, I chuckled. I started wandering the hallways looking for some stray teenager or someone to help me.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of blonde. Without thinking, I yelled out the only name of a blonde I knew.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed but quickly put a hand over my mouth. Wow, I was an idiot. I prayed to the Gods that blonde I saw was Annabeth. It would be quite embarrassing otherwise.

"Hmm?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows at me, giving me a calculating look. She run me over, as if she was checking I was worthy of talking to her.

"Sorry about that," I grinned sheepishly and she playfully rolled her eyes, "I was wondering if you could help me out a bit with my schedule and stuff?"

It came out as a question and I happily saw that she slowly but surely nodded her head. I gave her a grin and she smirked back at me. She beckoned me over to hand her the papers.

"Here you go," I gave her the papers the lady gave me.

She took a quick second analyzing it with her stormy grey eyes. She seemed a bit flustered but pulled out a highlighter.

"Well Perseus," she giggled to herself quietly when she saw my reaction, "you seem to have my same exact schedule. Not to mention, your locker is in the same hallways as mine."

No wonder she seemed flustered. If she wasn't so easy-going, she could've assumed I was stalking her or something. I chuckled to myself at the thought. Me? A stalker?

"Well here is where you go from periods one through five," Annabeth highlighted different rooms and areas on the school map, "Luckily for you, we have the assigning today so you only have to go through half the day."

She finished highlighting rooms and I looked over her shoulder. She also highlighted my locker and presumably starred her locker.

"Here you go Percy," Annabeth gave me a small smile. I grinned in return, thankful for the help.

"Thanks Annabeth, but just a question, why aren't you in class?" I asked sheepishly. I knew that she sensed that I truly was curious. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I don't like it here Percy. My eyes have been opened to many things this society has hidden. I know all their flaws and imperfection. I absolutely despise it here. Luckily for you, you don't seem like one of the deceiving bastards that this society is known for having. I've been through a lot Percy, maybe one day you'll understand," Annabeth curtly finished her little rant.

I was shocked into silence; all I could do was nod my head in response. Annabeth gave me strained smile and a goodbye.

What had happened to her? It seemed to make everything about her fall together. No wonder her walls were built so high and she calculated everyone. She didn't want to get hurt again and somehow, I understood that.

Slowly, still thinking about Annabeth, I made it to my first class: Society History with Mrs. Clio. **(A/N: Known as the Greek Muse of History.) **

I opened the door to room 102 and was greeted by a bored class and a tall teacher. It was an okay class overall, it was kind of weird that there was a lyre in front of the touchscreen board. I wasn't going to question it, all I was trying to do is make it through all my classes with making a good impression on my teachers. I seemed to get Mrs. Clio's liking so far.

The next three periods past by smoothly, the teachers seemed to take a liking to me and so did my peers; mission accomplished. I had English with Mr. Momus, Technology with Mr. Hephaestus, and Home Economics with Mrs. Hestia. It was weird how each teacher had a little statue or item in front of their teaching boards. I didn't question it that would be known as rude in this society.

As I walked towards lunch, I saw a familiar flash of blonde. I sped up my pace just a little bit in order to catch up with Annabeth. Once I finally did, she flashed me her signature smirk and I gave her a grin in return. The hallways were suddenly quiet and I could feel stares directed towards me. Annabeth shook them off as if they were nothing.

We kept an easy-going conversation going while on our way to lunch. A lot was going through my mind when we walked. Why are people so surprised Annabeth talked to me? Was she really that distanced from people? Annabeth was so mysterious and I can tell she was closed off to a lot of people. So why open up to me out of all people?

"Percy, you okay?" Annabeth's stormy grey eyes glanced up at me. I chuckled at our heights. I was 6'3 and she was 5'8. I loved the fact that she looked up to me. Annabeth being the smart-ass she is sensed that I was laughing at our heights. She chuckled and pushed me while we were heading through the cafeteria doors.

Yet again we were greeted with silence and shock. Annabeth put up her walls again and began walking stiffly. She made no sense to me whatsoever. All this confusion raked my mind and I was about to explode.

I will try to get Annabeth to let down her walls and I will try to figure out why she has them up in the first place.

**ღღღ**

**A/N: **_Well there it is; that was our first little Percabeth interaction. I hope that I got the characters in character. I haven't read the book series in a while so I may be rusty. I apologize greatly for the lack of updates but since school is over next week, I'll have more free time to write and put out more chapters. Have a fabulous day and I hope you leave a review, favorite, or follow. (: _


End file.
